new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Trejo
Carlos Trejo is an egotistical paranormal investigator and the leader of a ghost hunting group of bikers called Cazafantasmas. He has a hatred against people with rivaling egos, other investigators, and people that can find good paranormal evidence. Out of all the things he despises, Trejo hates "that charlatan" Jaime Maussan. He's the 31st fighter in the Original Lawl, using his ghost-hunting tools and extreme ego to portray his opponents as "frauds". Special Moves B- Psicofonía Carlos Trejo records everything covering a small radius. Pressing B will play his recording. Any enemy in the radius will be shocked to know that a voice was recorded there. This move can also affect Mikuru or the child ghost from Aya's pendant. Unmasker can't affect the trap. However, Electric Nightmare can neutralize, but not control it. Side B- El Amor de mi Vida An attack that behaves like Wario Bike, except that Trejo can't fall off his bike. While cockily steering, he is vulnerable to attacks. The motorcycle harmlessly explodes after 4 seconds or by pressing B. Trejo can't use the bike again until another 4 seconds have passed. If he falls from a ledge while riding, the move can be canceled with the B button while he nosedives. Falling from a ledge while steering, though, makes him helpless. Up B- Bolitas Volando Trejo floats with two glowing balls or marbles that spin around him. After 3 seconds or pressing R, Trejo releases the balls, and the balls fly in opposite directions horizontally, damaging anyone in their paths. Pressing A releases the left ball; pressing B releases the right. His air speed slows with one ball, however. Down B- Campo Electromagnetico This attack covers a radius through an invisible circle. Trejo tosses a device on the ground, and anyone who dashes or is airborne in the radius triggers the device, causing shocks. It doesn't trigger if anyone walks through the radius. The device disappears after 15 seconds, if another device is placed, if it's destroyed, or if Nicolas Cage or Toon Wily removes it. Trejo can also place the device while on his motorcycle, though he will get shocked by his own trap if he does so (he can't trigger the shocks). Final Smash- Pesumido Trejo brags to the player that he's somewhere in the sky--and he's right. A gold statue of Trejo dangles by a rope while angelic music plays in the background. The statue then plummets onto the character he hates the most, especially other paranormal investigators. (In the event of a tie, he aims for the one with the least damage) See Carlos Trejo's Hate List. Taunts (Note: his taunts are in Spanish, these are the translations) *Side Taunt- "Surprising, huh?" *Down Taunt- *laughs* *Up Taunt- *waves a device in the air* Victory Options/Losing Pose (Note: his victory options are in Spanish, these are the translations) *Victory #1- "I was here..." *Victory #2- "Carlos Trejo... goes beyond... the limits of reality." *Victory #3- Trejo sleeps on his motorcycle. *Victory #4 (against Haruhi)- "This whore... is a real FRAUD. Don't get mad!" *Victory #5 (against that charlatan)- "Once again, this charlatan tries... to impress... the Mexican population." *Losing- Trejo speeds away on his motorcycle. ''Character Description'' Carlos Trejo is an egotistical paranormal investigator and the leader of a ghost hunting group of bikers called Cazafantasmas. He has a hatred against people with rivaling egos, other investigators, and people that can find good paranormal evidence. Out of all the things he despises, Trejo hates that charlatan Jaime Maussan the most. Snake Codec Solid Snake: ... this guy... I just don't like him... Colonel: You're fighting Trejo, eh Snake? He's the greatest ghost hunter in the world. Well, so he says anyway... He's the leader of a ragtag team of ghost hunter bikers. They're the long-time rivals of Maussan. Snake: Seems to me they'd get in each other's way fighting to see who gets to the alien first. Role In The Subspace Emissary Trejo is revealed to be a major member of the Subspace Army. In Camp of Stars, after Jaime Maussan and Haruhi defeat Toon Pyron and are about to apprehend him, Trejo rides in and snatches the trophified alien. He then proceeds to call Jaime a fraud and Haruhi a whore, all while sending his Cazafantasmas bikers out to deal with them. He escapes, leaving behind a bike trail that Haruhi and Jaime follow after beating-up the biker gang. When returning to camp, he informs Toon Dr. Wily on his discovery of the Ufologists, where Wily tells him to focus on defeating the two. He then exits his camping tent, showing that he's camped right outside the Drevis Mansion as he narrates about it, and the screams of a little girl can be heard from inside. Trivia *Carlos Trejo is one of seven OG Lawl fighters to have a specific winquote against someone else, the others being Frollo, Gaston, Toon Guile, Toon Bison, King Harkinian, and the Angry Video Game Nerd. *Unlike the others mentioned above, Trejo has two specific winquotes: one against Jaime Maussan, another against Haruhi. *Carlos Trejo is also the first Original Lawl fighter not to have his own home-stage. *Carlos Trejo's moveset has the most dislikes out of any currently existing moveset. This might be because of the hiatus causing a light flood of dislikes from random people, though this reflects pretty well with Chin now portraying him as the "loser outcast" of the roster. *Carlos was defeated by "Thin Air" in a lawl tourney for who gets to go through a Classic Mode run. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Mexican Category:Cults Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Lawl Category:Real People Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Subspace Army Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Unlockable Character Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Stage Control Category:Cazafantasmas